


Hot Dates and Asgard Beams

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney visits Washington DC...and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dates and Asgard Beams

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfic100 prompt 39. Taste

Various kinds of doctors could tell Jack everything he ever wanted to know about the human brain, how synapses fire and how different chemicals affected people's emotions but all Jack really needed to know was the basics. Daniel would call it _dumbing down_ though Sam preferred to be polite and call it _giving a simplistic overview_.

Jack wasn't dumb but he was amazed at how many people took him for dumb purely because he wanted the simplistic view of a subject that he had never studied to the nth degree in some high-brow college or university. What these people forgot was that the US Air Force didn't hand over multi-million dollar experimental aircraft to someone who was dumb.

He brought his thoughts back into line, going back to the simplistic overview of the human brain.

What it came down to was primitive, emotional and rational, and right now the primitive part of his brain, the part that governed the biological need for sex and food was about to have a feast. Whoever had said you could not have your cake and eat it obviously had led a pretty boring life because Jack's cake--coffee sponge with a filling of soft icing--was liberally smeared over his lover's hard cock and it tasted delicious.

He licked the length of the hard shaft, moaning in pleasure as the sweetness of icing mingled with the bitterness of precome. Damn but he had missed this in the last nine months since Rodney stepped through the Stargate into Atlantis. The weird thing was he wasn't supposed to have missed this...this thing he had with Rodney. It wasn't as if they were more than the occasional chance to scratch an illicit itch--for him anyway--though Rodney knew better than to advertise a relationship with a member of the US military.

Weirdly, most people took Rodney for a moron, not believing he could keep a secret because he blabbered so much, except most of Rodney's talk was at a superficial level at best, or incomprehensible to all but another genius in his field. The real secrets were locked down tight, secrets like the way he loved to suck cock and the way he loved having his cock sucked in turn.

Jack pressed down on the bucking hips, holding the writhing man still as he swirled his tongue over the leaking tip, pressing hard against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Above him, Rodney was babbling again, the words never more than two syllables--harder, faster, more, there, just there, oh yes, yes, yes. His strong fingers were clawing for purchase in Jack's too short hair, finally finding an ear and twisting it almost viciously as he came hard. The bitter, salty taste contrasted perfectly with the rich, sweetness of the coffee cake and Jack couldn't resist sucking and licking Rodney through the tiny aftershocks even though he knew his lover was probably becoming oversensitive by now but Rodney didn't seem to have the energy to do more than bat at his face with a lethargic hand.

This was how he liked Rodney best, all body heavy and blissed out, so easy to flip onto his stomach, spread his legs and thrust into his loose and already lubed ass. It took only a few strokes in the perfection of that tight channel before Jack was falling into his own moment of pure pleasure, mind numbing in ecstasy, body locked rigid as he came hard inside his occasional lover.

Later, slumped against Rodney's furnace of a body, soaking up the heat that only added to the lassitude, Jack rolled his head and found Rodney gazing back at him. The lazy, half-tilted smile made him look idiotic and he guessed his own smile looked the same. In fact, if anyone should stumble upon them right now then they'd probably think they were a couple of village idiots but sex, especially good sex, always made both of them dopey.

That was one more thing they had in common.

****

Washington DC loved its receptions and meetings, with politicians brushing shoulders with high ranking military representing a dozen different nations, each playing the political game that Jack loathed. This one was not much different except, for once, some of those present had no higher agendas, some were friends - and one of them was his lover.

Jack moved around the room smiling in all the right places, acting the part but hating the fact that he had to greet the two people he truly wanted to acknowledge with the same bland formality that he had to show to everyone else present.

Ever aware of Rodney on the other side of the room, he tried not to look that way too often despite Rodney's voice washing over him all too often; the muted jumble of words were replaced with memories of last night, of those breathy cries for more, for faster and harder.

Eventually he found himself drawn into Daniel's orbit just before Elizabeth moved on to circulate among the mass of influential people who were all too aware of the Stargate program and Atlantis.

"Hot date last night?" Daniel asked in a voice so low that it wouldn't carry more than a foot away unless someone was aiming one of those super-spy audio pick-ups in their direction. Admittedly, that was a strong possibility but unless that someone had managed to pick up some alien technology better than the Asgard's jamming devices then all they were hearing was white noise.

He decided to play innocent anyway. "Hmm?"

"You look like the proverbial cat that got the cream."

Jack raised his eyebrows because he thought he'd been maintaining his usual dour and bland expression, the one he'd practiced for political meet and greets both on and off-world. Jack raised his glass of wine to take a sip.

"Or maybe the cat that got coffee cake..." Daniel dead panned, and Jack almost did a spit-take. He swallowed the mouthful and held back on a glare.

"How do you do that?" Jack whispered back but then held up a hand because Rodney had beamed into Washington from the Daedalus to 'debrief' with him yesterday and had arrived with the cake - his favorite cake - and only a few close friends knew that he preferred coffee cake over donuts despite his well documented love of _The Simpsons_. One of those close friends was Daniel.

Rodney's raised voice drifted over again and Jack couldn't help the rush of desire as he automatically turned to see who was under fire from Rodney's rapid-fire tongue. The heat rising on Rodney's cheeks, the brightness of his eyes and the quirky curve of his mouth stripped the moisture from Jack's mouth as he recalled the same wanton look from last night.

The sharp jab of pain flaring from his ankle broke the spell and Jack glared at an unrepentant Daniel only to look away as Hank Landry joined them.

"The IOA science department want to question Doctor McKay further." Hank glanced across the room to where Rodney was embroiled in a heated exchange with some poor soul; Hank winced. "I heard you offered to take him in as a house guest for the remainder of his stay in Washington."

Jack gave a tight smile. "He likes hockey...and cake."

Landry laughed softly, shaking his head. "Least that will stop Colonel Caldwell from complaining about being McKay's personal site-to-site transporter."

"And I can make sure he doesn't have his big expensive brain abducted before the Daedalus leaves the day after tomorrow."

"Not his brain I worry about," Hank responded cryptically before turning away to _make nice_ with his Russian equivalent. Rodney was mouthing off again to another poor guy, and Jack could almost wince in sympathy, except Jack knew what else that big mouth was capable of.

He bit back on a smile. He had two clear nights to put those talented lips and that agile tongue to some spectacular use--his eyes dropped down to the sweet curve of Rodney's tuxedo-clad ass--and the rest of that body too. All he had to do was figure out a way to get both of them away from this damned reception early without creating a scene.

He controlled the wince of pain and sighed heavily as Daniel kicked him again.

"Down boy," Daniel murmured out of the side of his mouth and Jack grumbled in annoyance, silently wishing for the day when he didn't have to hide what he felt for his very male lover.

END


End file.
